A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper disk assembly, and in particular to a damper disk assembly having a pair of first disk members fixed together, a second disk member disposed between the pair of first disk members, and an elastic member for coupling the first disk members to the disk member allowing limited rotary displacement between the first and second disk members.
B. Description of the Background Art
A damper disk assembly used in a clutch disk for a motorized vehicle typically includes a pair of input plates opposed to each other, an output hub formed integrally with a radially extending flange, the flange extending between the pair of input plates, and torsion springs for circumferentially coupling the pair of input plates to the flange. The paired input plates are fixed together at their outer peripheral portions by a plurality of stop pins. The stop pins extend between the paired input plates and further extend through recesses formed on the outer periphery of the flange. The paired input plates and the flange are relatively rotatable with respect to each other through a predetermined angle, and are prevented from further relative rotation when the stop pins come into contact with edges of the recesses.
In the conventional clutch disk assembly, the stop pins are used also for fixing the paired input plates together. The stop pins complicate the manufacturing process with regard to fixing the paired input plates to one another.